


Ed vs. Cat

by Kirathaune



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed brings home a surprise for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed vs. Cat

_Al is going to freak out._

Ed paused outside the door of the modest apartment that he and Al shared, and smiled down at the ball of fluff peeking out of his coat.

"He's going to freak out," he told the fluffball, and scratched behind a tiny black ear.

It meowed in reply, and presented its other ear for scratching.

"Hush now. Don't ruin the surprise." Ed tucked the kitten into the voluminous pocket inside his coat. "Al?" he called while he unlocked the door. "You here?" He peeked into the sitting room, and he saw a golden slice of light appear on the hallway floor as their bedroom light came on.

"I'm in here," Al called.

He found Al sitting up in bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Al stretched, wiggling his fingers at the ceiling. "Wow, I took a long nap! Were you stuck working late?"

"Uh, yeah... sort of," Ed replied. "I have a surprise for you - close your eyes."

"Okay!"

Ed carefully reached inside his coat to retrieve the kitten, who had decided it liked his pocket and didn't want to move. Ed pulled, and the kitten hung on to the hem of the pocket and squeaked.

Al tensed. "What was that?!"

"Just wait, and keep your eyes shut!" Ed tried to unhook tiny claws from his coat, only to have the claws sink into his hand as the kitten scrambled for balance. "OW!"

"Brother!"

"Keep 'em shut! Ow-ow-ow!" The cat was now clinging to Ed's hand, and it let out a piteous meow.

Al's eyes flew open. "A kitten! You got a kitten!" He held out his hands. "Give it to me," he demanded.

"I'm trying!" Ed yelled. "It won't let go!"

The meow turned into a yowl.

"Ed, stand still," Al ordered while he reached for the animal. "Shhh," he murmured, "It's okay." He slowly eased it off of Ed's hand. "You can let go now, little one, it's okay." Al cradled the kitten in his arms, where it promptly buried its head in a flannel-clad elbow. He beamed at Ed. "This is awesome!"

Ed examined his scratch-covered hand. "That little brat scratched the crap out of me."

"Well, you scared her."

"Her?"

Al rolled his eyes. "It's a girl cat, Ed, couldn't you tell?"

"I don't go around looking at cat parts! I was too busy trying to keep it - her - in my damn pocket!" Ed observed the cat, who was peeking out from behind Al's arm. "She's cute, though."

"She sure is," Al agreed. "We should name her."

"What about Blackie?" Ed shrugged off his coat and lay down on the bed facing Al, who scooted over to make room for him. The kitten explored the blanket between them.

"She's black _and_ white."

"Cat?"

"Ed."

Ed laughed and leaned in close to address the animal. "What name do you want?"

The kitten hissed and repeatedly whapped Ed on the nose with a tiny paw.

"Let's call her Izumi," Ed suggested.


End file.
